Acrostiches
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Juste quelques Acrostiches fait quand je m'ennuie, rien de bien méchant et même pas poétique pour certains mais si jamais ça peut plaire.
1. N 1 2 3

Pas besoin d'intro, j'vous balance directement les petits bonhommes, il seront en général par deux, trois ou plus en fonctions des longueurs et des personnages:

Bref, sur ce: Kim Capucine et Ambre, mes premières victimes.  
**  
**

* * *

**K**alachnikov en mains, l'ennemie est visée  
**I**mmédiatement la vanne est lancée  
**M**adame petite princesse n'avait qu'a pas t'emmerder

**C**apunulus sur ses ballerines perchée  
**A**ux basques d'Ambre se trouvait  
**P**erdue, ou bien conne, on ne sait jamais  
**U**n chien, voilà à quoi tout se résumait  
**C**'est bien fait, un jour elle réfléchira peut-être.  
**I**ncendiaire avec moi, elle n'avait qu'a pas être  
**N**ulle, ta façon de penser, Ambre tu ferais bien de détester  
**E**t ne vient pas chialer quand elle t'auras lâchée

**A**mène-toi mon chien  
**M**ord-moi et je te frappe  
**B**ien, maintenant tu me suis, sans broncher  
**R**oule-toi pour moi, je suis la reine de ce lycée  
**E**t maintenant vante mes mérites ou dégage


	2. N 4 5

_Ambre et Debrah (Debordel, Debdaube, Debrabrutie, y'en a pour tout les goût), Ou la pelletée de bécasses. désolé pour ceux qui ne connassent pas Debrah, c'est pas drôle pour eux._

* * *

**A**mène-lui des bijoux, ça va pas**  
M**ignone soit disant, conne surtout**  
B**igleuse elle vois pas que tu t'en fout**  
R**egarde par la fenêtre, c'est plus intéressant**  
E**chappe toi d'elle, vite !

**D**ébile sans limite connue,  
**E**nfouie au fond d'elle ses bon sentiment.  
**B**ousillée pas son égoïsme grandissant.  
**R**apide comme une vipère elle frappe  
**A**ttention à ma massue connasse  
**H**ôpital qui t'attends, je t'offre le voyage


	3. N 6

_J'ai dit que je les mettraient par deux ou plus mais celui-là j'en était tellement fière que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'exiber seul, j'le trouve juste magnifique (modestie, modestie)_

* * *

**L**'amour d'un homme de toute époque  
**Y**eux bicolores qui m'ensorcellent  
**S**ous une nuit de pleine lune, luisante  
**A**ux rayons se reflétant sur sa peau, dans ses yeux  
**N**on rien n'est plus beau que ce mélange vert et doré  
**D**emande moi n'importe quoi, je crois que je ne te résister  
**R**amène donc ton pouce plus prés de mes lèvres  
**E**t dépose-y les tienne juste après


	4. N 7 8 9 10 11

_Encore une pelleté de pestes, Li m'inspire vachement quand même, bon c'est sûr que le premier n'est pas vraiment un Acrostiche mais je suis trop fière de ma connerie, il fallais que je le publie lui aussi. Malheureusement je trouve qu'ils se ressemble tous pour ceux de Li, et je sais que l'objet de préduléction de la chinoise c'est le rouge a lèvres, et pas le mascara, mais il me fallais une rime en A_

* * *

**L**ittéralement  
**I**nutile

**L**'amour propre tu connais pas ?  
**I**nutile de te cacher derrière ton mascara

**L**'amitié fait de belles choses  
**I**gnore-là et tu ne les verras pas

**L**a vie ne se résume pas à ça  
**I**nutile de m'en mettre plein la figure

**C**harlotte aux fraise !  
**H**ermétique à ta connerie je suis.  
**A**mbre ? Nan mais tu rigole ?  
**R**egarde là, et tu la suis ?  
**L**i ? Elle ne vaut pas mieux  
**O**h mais tu fais se que tu veux !  
**T**u verras bien ou ça te mèneras  
**T**u serrais moins conne sans elles  
**E**videment ce n'est pas Ambre qui te le diras


	5. N 12 13

_Mission: Atomiser Debrah  
Cette fille ne sera jamais en sécurité avec moi._

* * *

**D**ire qu'elle pourrait être sympa  
**E**lle me regarde, elle devrait fuir.  
**B**ordel dans sa tête  
**R**amasse-toi lamentablement.  
**A**mbitieuse, trop ambitieuse  
**H**yperbement égoïste, trop égoïste

**D**ur de résister à la tentation  
**E**t en plus elle continue  
**B**on sang encore un peu  
**R**allye dans ma tête, ça chauffe.  
**A**h bah voilà ! Ma batte dans sa tête  
**H**ospitalisation offerte


	6. N 14 15

_Alors ces deux là hors de question de les séparer, je les trouve juste trop adorables ensemble et ça serais bien qu'on les vois ensemble un peu plus dans le jeu.  
Bref, j'avoue que j'ai joliement esquivé le Y en prenant juste Rosa et pas Rosalya._

* * *

**L**'horloge tourne, mais on s'en fout  
**E**t toi tu l'attends, fille de ton cœur  
**I**rrésistible et imperturbable  
**G**randissant, tel est ton amour  
**H**aut perché quand tu la vois, la voilà

**R**egarde-là  
**O**mniprésente dans sa beauté  
**S**on amour pour toi  
**A**dmirablement eternel


	7. N 16 17 18

_Un petit bazar entre Casti, Iris et la petite Violette, je vous laisse deviner à qui Castiel s'en prends avec le "Casse-toi ducon !"_

* * *

**C**asse-toi ducon !  
**A**h ! Encore une engueulade  
**S**i seulement tu te calmais  
**T**u pourrais enfin les laisser parler  
**I**nutile de le nier, moi je sais  
**E**mbrasse le donc, t'en meurs d'envie  
**L**aisse toi aller, laisse les sentiments parler

**I**rrémédiablement joyeuse  
**R**ayonnante et sympatrique  
**I**nexplicablement, trop naïve  
**S**ais de quel côté tu te place;

**V**oilée de ta timidité  
**I**mage fleurie des lèvres  
**O**range, rouge, bleu  
**L**e sourire qui grandis  
**E**t hop ! Je passe devant toi  
**T**ourne tes yeux vers la gauche  
**T**ourne tes yeux vers la droite  
**E**t hop, mes mains cachant tes petits yeux


	8. N 19 20 21

_Je suis pas trop fiére de ceux-là, sauf celui sur Alexy que j'aime beaucoup et que personellement je trouve extremement mignon.  
Nan pêche qu'ils font un beau trio, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

**K**en, mon petit Ken  
**E**tiré en longueur tu es revenu  
**N**e crains tu plus Ambre ?  
**T**ellement bien que c'est bien fait  
**I**déal, oui tu es devenu idéal  
**N**'est-ce pas beau d'avoir des amis ?

**A** droite et paf le camion !  
**R**etourne toi, le zombie te bouffe  
**M**aintenant c'est une hache dans la tête.  
**I**irrk ! Y'a du sang partout  
**N**ul doute, tuer un sims c'est marrant

**A**dorable gamin, je dois bien l'avouer  
**L**a vie t'a donné la joie et l'amusement  
**E**ternellement farceur, nous somme tes amis  
**X**anthie qui se pose sur le bout de ton nez.  
**Y**eux violine qui pétillent, sourire d'enfant.

* * *

_J'ai trouver les façons te tuer un sims au pif, je sais pas si c'est possible des les faire mourir sous un camion ou avec une Hache _


End file.
